A networking mode of wireless communications networks has developed from original macro base station macro cell networking to current high-power dense networking. No matter which networking mode is used, signal interference between different cells is always a problem that needs to be handled.
In a high-power dense networking wireless communications system, there are no base-station-centered cells or sectors, because signal coverage areas of different base stations overlap each other. Therefore, a terminal may be jointly covered by multiple base stations. In the prior art, a channel of the terminal is usually fed back to cooperative base stations for cooperation, so as to reduce interference.
However, in such a high-power dense networking scenario, there are many cooperative nodes within network coverage. As a result, complexity of cooperative communication calculation of the cooperative nodes is greatly increased, affecting a cooperative gain of a wireless network.